Field of the Inventions
This invention relates generally to accessories for mobile devices (e.g., mobile telephones, mobile texting devices, personal media players, tablet devices, laptop computers, desktop computers, gaming devices, and/or devices capable of linking electronically to another device or to a network such as the Internet, etc.), and specifically to removable optical components for mobile devices.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many advances in computer networking and processing technology have made it possible for mobile devices to comprise cameras that permit users to capture images. In many cases, these images can be stored, processed, and transmitted. However, there are many design constraints on onboard cameras in mobile devices that can limit the weight, size, expense, shape, adjustability, flexibility, versatility, feature choices, and overall quality of the lensing systems of such cameras. Consequently, many cameras and mobile devices are inadequate for a wide variety of photographic needs and may produce lower-quality photographic images, allow fewer image options, or provide incompatibilities in attachment structures, weight, optics, size, transportation, storage, ergonomics, and/or portability.